child of the hunt
by kecaswell2001
Summary: Stella is the daughter of Artemis and that means that life is VERY difficult for her. So join her on her adventures with her best friend Amber. (Character inspired by my Bff) and follow her as she enters a strange world... Romance. Disclaimer: Me No Own
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled against my back as I trudged towards the bus stop in the pouring rain. The thunder shook the ground and sent vibrations through my feet. After a few busses came and left the Half-blood bus came. It looked just like an ordinary bus on the outside, but on the inside it was huge. It had bunks lining the sides of the walls, in the back there was a mess hall and a bathroom. I stomped through the bus daring anyone to say anything to me about being so loud. But I am only fifteen, so I'm only so intimidating, minus the silvery blond hair and the big blue-grey eyes, oh and did I mention the fact that I have a silver and moonstone circlet on my forehead, I'm pretty normal. So I found a bunk on top the bottom one was occupied by a girl who I guessed was a daughter of Apollo. She looked my age and she was totally tanned with beach-blond hair and fiery hazel eyes. So I jumped on to the top bunk and dropped my bag down onto the bed. The girl got up and looked at me for a minute the finally said "Some people are trying to sleep, so don't think that you can come through like you own the place and wake everybody up! Gods." The she laid down in her bed and put her headphones in and then she started dancing in her bed. I tried to ignore it then our bunk started to shake. So I leaned over and said. "Will you stop dancing; if you say yes then no harm done, but if you say no, I will have to put a dagger in your leg. Do you understand me?" she nodded then looked at me. "So like, no dancing, at all." "Exactly." "At all?" "At all." "Ok… Have you ever seen dirty dancing? Cause they dance in that movie." "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" she nodded then turned on to her side. "Hey what's that thing on your fore head?" she asked loudly." I rolled my eyes then closed them and slowly went to sleep, the rain on the windows really helped drown out the noise of the other girl singing to herself.

The other girl hit me so I would wake up and get off. "We are here." She said in a singsong voice that made my ears hurt. As I got off the other girl introduced herself. "By the way, my name is Amber. Just Amber." I turned "My name is Stella." "I will come up for a nickname for that soon." She pulled out a notebook filled with names and nicknames then started to jot down other names and nicknames. But they were just in Greek or mismatched letters. I looked around and didn't see the castle or the arena or the archery range I didn't see any of that. I saw a camp filled with people who were not specifically hunters. I walked over to the Artemis cabin, wondering what I was doing there I walked in. Then I saw Thalia. "Hey." I said timidly. She looked over then her eyes widened and she rushed over to me and asked. "Stella?" I nodded and pointed to the circlet. She immediately grabbed a couple golden drachmas and ran over to the fountain. "Oh goddess, please accept my offering." The image shimmered to the castle and then I saw my mother.

Artemis looked around but she didn't see me (maybe because Thalia was standing in the way) she was wearing her circlet too. "Thalia, what is it?" she stepped away and directed her arms towards me. "Stella? What are you doing there? You were supposed to be here." As she said this she turned from a young girl in to a motherly image of a person. "I know, but I don't know why I am here. It's like I was going to go to you but something told me to come here. Like a voice inside my head was telling me to come here." She nodded then excused Thalia. "What did this voice sound like?" "Thin and raspy; it was also repeating itself, like a broken record." She nodded again. Then her eyes sort of glossed over. "I have to do something." Then slashed her arm through the mist and disconnected the Iris message. I turned to Thalia. "That was weird." Then one of the hunters ran in. "Lady Artemis has been kidnapped or goddess-napped whatever." Thalia kind of went through a panic attack and then calmed herself. "What, AGAIN!" "Who is this?" the hunter asked. "Chelsea, This is Stella; daughter of Artemis." Chelsea's eyes widened. "How?" Thalia shifted uncomfortably. This is going to be awkward I thought. "Um… well my mom really liked this guy. But she is a Maiden goddess so she took him a moonlace and cast like a spell or something and poof… suddenly I was there. So technically she is still a maiden." Then Chelsea's eyes went back to normal and she sat down on her bed. Then she stood upright. "Rachel is looking for you." Then she left. I ran to Rachel's cave/cabin/house thing and saw her. "Hey Stella… _The hunter has been captured; the monsters run loose to destroy the palace of the gods. The world will crumble at the feet of the titans. Run child of the hunt. Run as far away as you can…" _Rachel then coughed and walked into her cave/cabin/house thing. She waved me in and I uncertainly followed.

I didn't really know what to do; art supplies were covering the couch and floor. So I just maneuvered my way around the supplies. "Rachel, what was that?" She grabbed to lemonades and handed one to me. "That was just a prophecy. The oracle mugs me from time to time. So I guess that means that your mom has been captured again, sorry about that. And you need to find her before the monsters attack Olympus." She said then sipped her lemonade. I looked at her with a terrified expression. "Sorry! Annabeth and Percy have rescued her before." I calmed down and set down my lemonade. "I need to go. Bye, Rachel." "Bye-bye Stella, see you later." I waked down to the dining pavilion and walked over to the Artemis table. I turned to Thalia. "Where can I find Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" Then before she could answer a minotaur ran into camp, and straight for us.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in shock as the minotaur ran into camp; I didn't have time to pull out my bow or dagger. Then a boy with black hair jumped up from a nearby table and manipulated the water to hold off the minotaur as six more demigods stood up and went into battle, surprise to me that blonde guy can fly and that Chinese looking guy can shape shift into a bird and that brownish blackish haired kid can summon on fire. Then a blonde girl stood up and knocked the minotaur off its feet while a girl with hazel looking eyes used her roman sword, and then a Cherokee girl stood up and told everyone to calm down and return to their cabins. She has a pretty powerful charmspeak if she made me want to go to my cabin and have a cup of tea and relax. I snapped back into reality and shot the minotaur in its heart with flawless aim (if I do saw so myself) the minotaur collapsed. Amber got out from under her table and walked over to me. "Are you a hunter." I shook my head. Then the kids who helped take down the minotaur walked over. The blonde guy and the black haired guy walked over. "Hey, I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter or Zeus." I waved. "I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Who are you?" "My name is Stella Shipman, daughter of Artemis." Jason looked at Thalia, she nodded. The only person to say anything was the kid who caught on fire. "Well to break the silence. My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. But you may call me love or dear or sweetheart." The Cherokee girl rolled her eyes "Gods Leo shut up. By the way my name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. This is hazel daughter of Hades/Pluto. And that is Frank son of Mars/Ares." "And I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." "So I still don't understand how Artemis had a child." Percy you could clearly tell was confused so I explained and then his expression looked like a kid in class who had something explained but was going to ask again. But he kept his mouth shut after he saw my daggers hanging from my hips. Then amber said. "AHA! A nickname breakthrough! Stella will be called Moonpie!" Leo was trying not to laugh. But I busted out laughing then everyone else did. After a laughing fit we all calmed down then went back to our cabins. I was so exhausted and just fell asleep. I was having flashback dreams. About the time Thalia and I first met. I was 13 and my stepmom and dad went on a vacation but they never made it back. The airplane went down in the sea of monsters and they left me everything; but I felt so empty and sad. They were all I had that I cared about. I was left with the fortune and mansion and the boats and cars and everything. But I didn't want it so I ran away; all I cared about was finding family and people who would love me for me. Three months later Thalia found me on the side of the highway. She took me in and I was claimed. I didn't join the hunters. But I could go with them whenever I wanted. So I met Artemis and she told me about when I was a baby and how sad she was to leave. But she never really left. She was always there. But now she was gone. Then I woke up crying. Thalia had stayed in the Zeus cabin with Jason who apparently had the same mother too, that was surprising. So I washed my face and went down to breakfast. I made my way to the table of the hunters and we started talking about capture the flag that night. I didn't have an appetite no matter how good that scone looked. I wanted to go take a nap on the beach and then go surfing. After I left breakfast I changed into my swimsuit and was walking to the beach. I saw amber running around putting curses on people that they could only speak in rhymes. "Hi, Moonpie! What's going on?" "I was about to go to the beach. I see you don't need to work on your tan, Sunshine." "Sunshine? I like that nickname. Very… what's the word? Apolloish! Yes very Apolloish! Anyways. Can I come to the beach with you?" "Sure… but you have to surf." She took the challenge into consideration. "Let me go get my swim suit! Let's meet at the beach in five." Five minutes later I met amber at the beach. She was wearing a batman string bikini that had batman symbols covering it. I grabbed my surfboard and headed over to her. "Ready for me to beat you, Sunshine?" "Oh ha-ha-ha. I have Batman on my side. Prepare for domination and humiliation." Then Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Frank were walking on the beach. Piper's eyes lit up. "You surf? I had no idea that you liked to ride the waves!" "Yes! As a matter of fact! We need a judge for our contest!" Piper agreed to be the judge. Amber and I got out there and ripped those waves. Amber wiped out over 10 times. Then it happened, I wiped out and then I heard it. "_Yes, yes. Hide the pain with fun and humor. That won't work for long. Would you like to see your mother?" _ It was the thin and raspy voice again. Then it showed my mother. In chains and imprisoned. I was terrified. I tried to reach out or to tell her I would find her but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. Next thing I knew I was being pulled ashore by Percy then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I was laying in the infirmary in the middle of the day and the healer had done something to make Amber mad so he was speaking in rhymes. "You are free to go! But there are dangers you know!" but he must have made Amber REALLY, REALLY mad because his facial expression was angry or frustrated and his voice sounded so cheerful. I left just in time for Capture the Flag. Hunters (Plus me!), Apollo, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. (Yay) Against Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hades. (Even bigger yay) The sun was setting and I could feel my powers charging up. "Let the games begin!" Chiron bellowed. I ran faster than any other camper there, I was jumping from tree to tree getting to the flag. Then I saw Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper guarding the flag. 'Great! Just a group of girls who can maim me and leave no evidence!' I thought. "Did you hear something?" Annabeth asked. Hazel shook her head then Piper suggested they should run perimeter. Just my luck right after they left Percy and Jason started to guard the flag. I took a chance a jumped down from the twenty foot tall tree, and landed noiselessly on the ground and snuck over to the flag. "AHA!" Jason declared "Well, well, well, what do we have here, Jason?" Percy asked. "I believe we have a Moonpie on the wrong isle… the sweets isle is over there." Jason sneered. I realized they were using there wolf senses and were circling me. "You should step away from the flag, Stella." Percy said. "Well, Percy that would mean losing," I teleported to the flag "And I don't lose." I said as I took the flag and teleported back to the beginning of the clearing. Chiron and everyone else had apparently been watching and staring the whole time and Clarisse opened her loud mouth. "TAKE THAT JACKSON! THAT WAS AWSOME! YOU JUST GOT BEAT BY A GIRL! OOOOOOHHHHHH!" She then screamed as I teleported right next to her. Everyone started laughing. "You little…" Clarisse said as she lunged at me. I teleported to the other side. "Now, now Clarisse we don't call people names." I said as if scolding a two year old. Everyone laughed even harder. She threw her electric spear at me but I jumped into the tree. Leo laughed so hard that he caught flames. Frank looked terrified. Then Leo extinguished the flames. Chiron was even trying not to laugh. After that Travis and Conner were trying to get me to teach them how to do it. I just said goodnight and blew each of them a kiss. There was one way I knew how to get boys to shut up without using death threats. And that was _love_. Even if I didn't like them. Affection would always shock them into silence which was very easy now. "Travis that was for me!" "NO WAY! That was for me." They started beating each other up. I just walked to my cabin and pulled out the "Forbidden Note." I began to read.|  
Σ 'αγαπώ και θέλω να είσαι ευτυχισμένη, αλλά δεν μπορεί να φέρει με το μέρος. Το έκανα μόνο για το καλύτερο, Στέλλα.  
-μαμά/Αρτέμη

Or in English

I love you and I want you to be happy, but I can't bear to part. I just did it for the best, Stella.  
-mom/Artemis

It is  
fourteen years old and I never have read it. Now that I read it. I cried and wanted someone to hold me and tell me it's okay and that we would find her. But above all I wanted someone to comfort me. Because the hunters left after capture the flag to try to get a read on Artemis' location. I felt alone. Even though I was the main attention of the camp right now. But I didn't want anyone to know that I had cried myself every night after my dad and step-mom died, and every night that I had been at camp. That morning I went to the dining pavilion and saw a hooded figure approach me when I looked at it, it ran into the forest. But it never got to close. I sat down and saw a moonlace flower bouquet I looked around and picked up the note. It said…

Stella,

I hope you like the flowers, after all, you are one of them.

-HotHead.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching or looking at my expression, the only person who looked suspicious was Leo. He just looked up then down then up then down again. But maybe that was just pure curiosity or his MEGA ADHD, I didn't know so I just picked a petal off and put it in my locket. I ate then went to training. First thing was the obstacle course. I started up and jumped onto the moving platform and climbed my way up the poles. Even though I had the poles pulled out from underneath me and jabbed into my side (Thanks Clarisse) I climbed my way up and pulled out the ring from the helmet and I won the event. Next was practicing using powers in a life or death situation which helped us improve our powers and learn to use them in combat. Even though I had that mastered that I went ahead and attended. "Looks like it's you and me Moonpie." Leo said as we entered the ring. That's when everyone started paying attention. "Well HotHead… I don't lose so… get ready to get beat by me. Ask Percy and Jason, they know how it feels." I said as I grabbed my dagger. He looked down at my hand on the hilt of my dagger. "Now Stella, you know that no weapons are allowed to be used in the ring." I tossed my dagger aside. "Well then HotHead. Take that universal remote out of your pocket. I know you were about to make that manikin attack me." He looked confused. "How did you know that?" I pointed up to the moon in the sky. The moon had been in the sky all day long with the sun. He facepalmed himself as if he should've noticed that. "O.K… FLAME ON!" he yelled and covered his body in fire. The crowd roared with laughter. Then I teleported to the other side of the arena as he tried to reach for me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the hooded figure and a mouth was moving like it was muttering a curse. Just in that second of me looking to the side. I realized that my clothes had caught fire and Leo sat in horror as my body was being covered in flames so I ran to the river and dove in but that didn't help I was still on fire. The hooded figure was just stand there with a satisfied look on its face. I was terrified. I dunked myself in the river again and the ground at the bottom of the river was pulling me in. I thrashed and Percy dove into the river and tried to pull me up but the force of the ground was too strong it engulfed me entirely and I thought I was dead. But I woke up and was in a cavern I looked around and realized that I didn't have my dagger or bow or quiver, or even my shoes and jacket! I felt like I had just been through airport security. "STELLA!" I looked around and found my mother in chains and in a cage. "MOM!" I was about to run to her then I found out that I was also in chains but I wasn't in a cage. "Stella, listen you can use your circlet for power bust the chain, and you can get me my bow and we can both escape. But you have to hurry… don't make any noise… Hurry!" "Wait, what do you mean use my circlet?" "All the times that you use your powers the circlet gains power but twice as much. It is meant to be used in only emergencies… AND THIS IS A PRETTY BIG ONE!" she was yelling at me but in a whisper. Then I realized that our lips hadn't been moving we had been telepathically communicating and for a good reason. I realized that someone was watching us. The hooded figure was gliding down from a cave at the top of the cavern. All I saw was a devious smile.

_  
**If you have a suggestion of what the hooded figure should be… PLEASE TELL ME… if it's an OC character or if it's a titan that wasn't defeated, or an old enemy! I need your opinion! **


	4. Chapter 4

The hooded figure was getting closer and closer then it muttered one word… "Ύπνος (ýpnos)." It sounded dangerously like Hypnos; who was the god of sleep. But that command meant sleep. Then I fell asleep. I had a dream of what was going on at camp. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Chiron were in the big house. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that. Now she's gone." Leo kept saying stuff like that, Chiron as talking to Percy about what he saw while I was being pulled into the river. "It was like an opening in the ground… very small… but there was a feint glowing. Maybe that is where Artemis is!" piper finally walked over to Leo. "It's not your fault Leo. You didn't even touch her" I could tell Piper was using Charmspeak. Leo's expressions went from guilty to terrified. "Oh my gods. What if an eidolon was possessing me?" he buried his face in his hands. "Leo, it's not any of our faults." Then Annabeth stood up. "Guys, I think I know what happened." Everyone turned to her. "Yes, Annabeth?" Chiron said. "Well whenever Leo and Stella went into the ring… I saw someone wearing a hood. That thing had been following her all day. I thought that maybe it was just another camper or a ghost. Anyway, I saw it mumbling in ancient Greek and then Stella caught fire and went into the river. I think that whoever or whatever that was, had something to do with this whole thing, Lady Artemis being captured again, and the disappearance of Stella… So under no circumstance would Leo have been the cause of this. Besides if it was Leo's fire it would have extinguished as soon as she went into the river. So we know that it had something to do with the hooded figure." Leo calmed down. Then I realized that Amber was in the room. "Guys, are you seeing this?" she pointed to me. Everyone was stunned, I turned around but didn't see anything I looked down and saw myself. But I was wearing a dress. I looked like a ghost. "Mars almighty!" Frank yelled. Jason walked toward me. "Are you dead?" "No." "She can't be dead, I would have sensed it." Hazel said. "Holy Hera! We have met before camp. You were in the palace of Artemis!" Percy exclaimed. "Where are you?" Leo asked. "Percy do you remember the spot where I was 'drowned' I guess you could say." Percy nodded. "Well go there and there should be a soft spot and a small hole… Stand on the hole and wait to fall. But bring weapons, and an extra jacket and pair of shoes. I'm freezing down here." Chiron walked over (or trotted whatever.) "How do we know that this isn't a trick? What if we go down there and BOOM the eight greatest heroes at camp are dead." Amber asked "Amber Tuesday, do want your best friend or not?!" Leo practically yelled at her; but that only made her even stronger. "Well, Valdez." She hissed. "What if this a trick. Even though we have only know her for a few day we all know that she would NEVER N.E.V.E.R. dress like that. This could be a trick set up by the hooded figure." Frank grunted in agreement. "Well, Sunshine. Would the hooded figure know that you can't stay on a surfboard for more than two seconds without wiping out or making a complete fool of yourself." Everyone laughed. "Okay… it **is** you." I turned to Hazel. "Do you think that you can find my location by the type of stone and precious metal from my circlet." "What is it?" "Platinum and Moonstone." She nodded. The image flickered "DON'T GO!" Leo shouted; then the scene changed entirely. I was in the castle. Standing by the window. I heard something in the hallway. So I left to check it out. My footsteps were echoing off of the quartz tile. I stopped, there was a clatter or armor I ran to the end of the hallway and saw two demi-gods sitting in the hallway. "Who are you and why have you come to the palace of Artemis?" They looked about two years older than me. "Lady Artemis… I am Annabeth Chase and this is my companion Percy Jackson; do you not remember us from Mt. Tam. Percy took your burden, and you took mine." "I am NOT Artemis, but thank you for thinking that I look like her. Now what are you doing here?" Percy looked puzzled. "If you are not Artemis than who are you?" "I am StellaLuna. And you two demi-gods need to tell me why you are here." I said while pulling my dagger out of thin air and pointing it at them. "Whoa! No need to get violent. We just want a place to sleep for the night, so we don't have to run from monsters anymore. Please." Percy said. "StellaLuna… that means Stars and Moon in some language. Maybe French." I nodded. "Follow me, I will take you to the rooms." After what seemed like forever for a walk I took them to the rooms. That bed on the end is Thalia's. It was meant it to be Bianca's… but she never made it back." I felt my throat constrict. I really liked Bianca, she was so nice, and she died even before she was claimed. "You two may take the beds nearest to Thalia's. But do not speak a word of this. Take the sheets and burn them after you sleep in the… Perseus Jackson. For the hunters would kill you if they knew a male slept in that bed." He nodded then went to sleep. "Thank you Lady StellaLuna." Annabeth said before she went to sleep. I woke up and saw some _karpoi_ dancing around the pole that my chain was connected to. "She is up master!" the little barley one said. I looked over at my mother and saw that she was unconscious and she was sitting in a pool of _inchor_. Blood of the immortals. "Hello, little _karpoi_. Long time no see." I said. "I hope you saw me have **_multigrain_** cereal this morning." All of the grain spirits hissed. "We saw, but it had mostly wheat!" "Barley!" "Oats!" they all shouted their types of grain. I rolled my eyes. "So who is this 'Master' you speak of?" Several of the spirits gasped. The Wheat spirit's facial expression turned devilish. "Do you not know? But Master does not wish to see you now. Master wants to see you battle a monster. And Master wants your mother to watch. You may choose your weapons." I walked over to my daggers, bow, and quiver. I also grabbed my jacket and shoes. I realized I was still wearing the dress. I looked at my mother she snapped and I was wearing clothing that I swear I saw in a magazine that I had wanted forever. It was a black jumpsuit with a thigh strap that had a gun fully loaded with celestial bronze bullets, pockets (I have a strange obsession with pockets on things that aren't pants, no judging), and a sword. My hair was pulled back into a bun and I was wearing combat boots. I realized that I was being lifted on onto a platform. The chain was off my ankle and I felt like I could take down any monster that they threw at me. But then I saw that there was **_Scylla_** a terrifying thing. Dwelt on a cliff on the side of a narrow strait where, on the other side, Charybdis lived. Scylla would reach down with one of her many heads and pluck sailors off the decks of the ships they were voyaging in. Scylla was loved by Poseidon, but Circe loved Poseidon. Filled with jealousy, she turned Scylla into a monster with four eyes and six long necks, that had grisly heads, three rows of sharp teeth, 12 tentacle like legs, a cats tail, and six dog heads lining her waist. Poseidon still loved Scylla. That is something I would **love** to tell Percy about. I teleported to the side and I jumped on top of that wretched thing I drove my dagger into one of its many eyes. Then I pulled out the sword and slashed a hole deep enough for a bullet to get to its heart. But it sealed back up. I was knocked off of my feet and I did a flip and landed on my feet again. I heard a fall and I shot a fart arrow towards the monster. The smell was so bad it made the monster pass out. Then it was safe to turn and see what the noise was. It was Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Amber, and Leo. The Karpoi pressed a button and they were in a cage. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRAP!" Amber yelled. "What is that!?" Frank screamed. "SCYLLA!" I yelled. I heard someone ask what that was and Annabeth told them that; minus the Poseidon part. The monster was back in consciousness and very steaming mad. "Do I smell the blood of Poseidon?" Scylla asked. Percy gulped. "Yes, Scylla, you do. It is his son." I said calmly. "Where is he?" the monster sounded distressed. Even though Scylla had all of those horrible things she had one normal, beautiful face. The Barley karpoi pushed Percy out of the cage. The monster looked at Percy with longing. "You look just like your Father. He and I used to Date." She said wistfully. Percy cringed. I looked at Leo and he was trying not to laugh. "Then that horrible witch Circe; turned me into, _this._" Scylla hissed that part out. "I never wanted to fight you girl. It's just that Master said that if I fought you, Master would lift the curse. Master said that would only happen if I DEFEATED YOU!" Scylla yelled that at the top of her lungs; then she charged at me. I slid under her and pulled out the gun. I took three shots to her leg. She screamed in pain. I took out the other gun and did my best impersonation. "Say hello to my little friend." I then shot the monster in the heart. She was screaming in agony I walked over and cut off all of her heads. I watched as she turned to dust I kicked her remains so she could not re-form. "Go back to Taurtarus." Then I heard clapping. "Very nicely done StellaLuna." I turned and saw the hooded figure. It was clapping very slowly and Then 'Master' removed its hood.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
_**  
**YOU… RIGHT THERE; YES YOU, I NEED AN OC CHARACTER TO BE THE ROLE OF 'MASTER' I DON'T CARE IF IT IS A FREAKING SAYTR! (Although I prefer it's not.) I JUST NEED AN OC CHARACTER! IF YOU WANT TO BE THE ROLE OF 'MASTER' I NEED YOU TO DO THESE THREE THINGS. 1) POP YOU KNUCKELS 2) PULL OUT THE KEYBOARD 3) TYPE YOUR OC CHARATER SUBMISSON. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I just wanted to thank 'some weirdo :P' for telling me that it should be another evil demigod. Also, after you read this chapter. Follow& favorite this story because it's gonna get good. (Yes, I am from Texas so if you see a y'all in there. Don't judge. Using that word is like a second nature to me.**

"Preston Smith..." I hissed

"Yes, it is me. But you won't live long enough to tell anyone." He snarled.

"I trusted you! I should have known that you were a traitor. You had been my friend for years! Why are you doing this!" Annabeth screamed.

Preston just flicked a hand and made it to where you couldn't hear anything that came from inside the cage; but you could definitely tell that Annabeth was screaming at him.

"As for you… Lady Artemis. Shall be my prisoner, so in a few hours when the summer solstice begins the gods of Olympus will wonder where you went, and then they will start a war and destroy each other. Once this happens, I will take over Olympus and see to it that your precious little camp is destroyed. Unless you join me, we can take over the world together." He held out of his hand. I looked at it for a second and took it. He smiled and my friend's faces were terrified.

"Fat chance." I said then I flipped him.

"That's a mistake, Stella." He drew his sword.

I pulled out my sword and we went to battle. I didn't really know what I was doing but it just came naturally. He struck I rolled to the side and he dropped his sword.

"Come on. No swords, just powers."

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Well; I am the son of Hecate so I have _magic _powers." His eyes glinted when he said the word magic.

"Well I am the daughter of Artemis so I also have magic powers."

I looked over and saw that Leo burned a hole in the cage. And was sneaking up on Preston. Percy and Jason drew their swords. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were circling him. With their weapons drawn Percy and Jason had got their swords ready. Preston picked back his sword back up and started to battle him.

Amber was trying to break the cage but she couldn't and Artemis couldn't help because of the cage. So Amber prayed to her dad. As soon as she finished a burst of light came down from the roof and Apollo was standing there.

"Hey sis. Looks like you got yourself into some trouble." He winked at her

"Hi dad!" Amber said excitedly. Apollo kissed her on the forehead.

"Wow you are getting big." Apollo said as he was giving Amber a hug.

"Listen, Uncle Apollo, sorry to break up the family reunion but you need to help us rescue my mom." I said.

"Apollo hurry before the council starts ." My mother said; you could clearly tell she was agitated.

"Right." Then he, Amber, and I got to work. I looked over my shoulder and I saw that Jason and Percy had Preston cornered. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were dealing with the Karpoi. After a few minutes the cage broke and Artemis stepped out.

"Ahem… Mr. Preston Smith, if you don't mind I will be taking you up to Olympus with myself and Apollo. My mother said as she grew to full size and picked him up.

"Goodbye, Stella. I love you." Artemis said.

"Bye mom." I waved.

"Good job today Amber, I'm proud of you. And all of you, you all did a great job." Apollo said

"Later Dad." We all waved and they left.

I looked down at my leg and I saw that I had been slashed from my thigh down to my knee. It was really deep and painful; I tried to walk over to Annabeth but I fell down into a puddle. I'm surprised that Apollo didn't notice, but then again I am surprised I didn't notice. The room started to spin and everything was going fuzzy and dark. I felt the blood leaving my body. Amber ran over.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Amber sounded worried.

"Jason will you fly her up and out of here." Piper asked

Next thing I knew I was being lifted up and carried away I let my eyes close and my leg go numb. I felt like I was being shaken and moved around. A burning pain shot through my leg and I winced. My eyes shot open and I saw that my leg was still bleeding and that I was still being carried by Jason. Annabeth called over some medics and they gave me some nectar and ambrosia. But that didn't help much. I felt tears run down my face and a damp rag being put down my forehead. I also heard distant voices and everything went black.

**Hey guys! I am about to go out of town tomorrow so there won't be any knew chapters until Thursday night or Friday morning, but I can check up on reviews and suggestions on my phone. But anyways; tell me what you think should happen next. If you want romance, I can give you romance, if you want more action, I can give you more action, if you want humor (trust me) I can give you humor. Don't forget to follow and favorite the story and also review. If I can have more follows and more favorites there can be more stories. I might even start a HOA. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys while I was out of town I read a comment about who it should have been, so I decided to make that person/titan Preston's boss. But the idea came from AWESOMENESS. So enjoy this chapter and just letting you know that the chapters won't be posted as often because of school starting (sarcastic) yay. Well read on.**

I didn't really dream all it was were faces of people flashing before my eyes. Then my eyes fluttered open and I sat up; I looked down at my leg and frowned. It was wrapped in a cast and stiff, even though I couldn't feel it, I knew it was bad. My skin was pale and I felt fragile, I hate feeling fragile because it means a chance of losing and being a loser. I didn't like that feeling so I tried to move but the pink and blue dawn sky was so calming that I wanted to just lay down and sleep some more. Snap out of it, I thought. I looked around and saw that I was the only one there, I thought about trying to stand and as I was about to, I heard someone.

"Thank the gods you are alive!" I looked back and saw Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth. How long was I out?" I asked

"About four days. Hazel said you almost died." Annabeth seemed worried about that last part.

"Great! I love almost dying!"

Annabeth laughed and turned to leave then stopped.

"By the way… don't even think about standing. The wheelchair is right there." She gestured to the corner and then looked at the medic. Who stood up and moved the wheelchair over to me.

"I won't even think about it Annabeth." I swore.

Then she waved and left. I was moved into the wheelchair and out of the infirmary. I saw Amber over at the archery range and I called out her name. She turned and ran over to me.

"Hey Moonpie, looks like you're barely alive." She joked

"Nice to see you too Sunshine; I wish it was you having fun and almost dying with me." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Nice to have you back our little optimist!" She said

"Whatever; what all did I miss?" I asked

"Nothing too spectacular; just the same ole' same ole' around here at Camp Half-Blood." She shrugged.

"Well, I need to see Rachel. So; will you push me up the hill? Pah-lea-seee." I said while giving her the puppy face.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. It went silent for a minute.

"Fine." She finally said

As she pushed me up to Rachel's place on top of the hill I was looking around. I admit, I was being paranoid but after being abducted by a thing in the woods kind of deserve to be just a _little_ on edge. Then I saw Rachel.

"Hi! Looks like you are alive." She said

"So I've been told. But hey, do you know anything about this whole 'Good boy Preston gone bad and abducting goddesses and her child' thing?" I asked cautiously; I had heard what happened to Piper when she asked about something.

"Well," she looked pained "I sensed that there had always been a bitter part of Preston that he wouldn't let anybody get to. Even though he seemed perfectly happy here, I mean he had a family, friends, and people who cared for him. Even I don't know why he had such a bitter soul." She said as she looked at the horizon with a faraway expression.

"Well I think we have all had interesting evenings today so why don't we get both of you down to dinner!" Amber said as she clapped her hands. Nobody moved. "DO NOT MAKE ME USE A POETRY JINX ON YOU!"

That got our attention, the thought of speaking in only _haikus _for as long as Amber wants us to, did not sound fun. So we walked (well I was wheeled) to the dining pavilion. Dinner went by slowly but surely, after that we all went to the campfire and started to sing songs. As announcements were being made, a new member to the Athena Cabin, who had been claimed earlier this morning. And stuff like that.

"And I would like to thank Percy, Annabeth, Amber, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank for rescuing Stella daughter of Artemis and Lady Artemis herself. Miss Stella is now making a recovery as you can see." Chiron said as he gestured to me.

After announcements we were about to start the s'mores but Rachel stood up and turned to me and green smoke spewed from her mouth.

_"Where the sun sets and the earth heats _

_The titan of the stars and wind unleashed_

_The nine shall go to prevent the rise_

_Where the moon and sun break the pride"_

Then she collapsed and her helpers dragged her to the corner. I felt a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at me.

"Cabin leaders to the Big House; everyone else to your cabins." Chiron said.

But Chiron walked over to Amber and told her to come along. The cabin leaders walked to the Big House and made it to their seats. Amber was walking right behind Will Solace and pulled up a chair. But I could tell she was more nervous than she was letting on; the conference room was not what I expected. It was a Ping-Pong table with crackers and cheez-whiz on the table and satyrs going around and serving people with snacks and drinks.

"It seems as though you have been issued a quest Stella, and seeing that you are recovering quickly, you will be able to go in a few days. But the location of this titan, I do not know where-" Chiron said before I interrupted him.

"I know where he is. 'Where the sun sets' that is obviously west; 'and the earth heats' that is south. So we go southwest… to Texas. But what I don't know is who the titan is." I said.

Leo paled when I said Texas, I wondered why but I pushed that though aside.

"The titan is Astraeus. Titan of the Stars, and father of the four winds." Piper said.

"But, obviously it's the seven and two others." Will pointed out. "The moon and sun break the pride. So it's Stella and an Apollo camper."

Amber stood up "It's me, I am supposed to go."

"No. I won't let my baby sister go on this quest. I will go." Will said firmly.

"Will, I am afraid that Amber is supposed to go. We can all tell." Chiron stated

"Well… Yeehaw, partner." Percy said in his best Texan accent. Annabeth glared at him

"How far into Texas are we going to go?" Leo asked but his voice was strained.

"Not that far, I think I have an idea of where to start looking." I said shakily.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later my leg had fully healed and I was packing for the quest. I looked at the alarm clock and realized that it was eleven o'clock at night and I wasn't tired. So I decided to go for a walk in forest. About twenty minutes later I was deep into the forest and I smelled hair products and beauty products; I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Hello, Stella. How are you dear?" Aphrodite asked.

"Just….Fine…." I said through gritted teeth.

"How is your love life? I promised to make it a journey." She asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Well; considering that Preston just went bad, and I haven't seen you-know-who in a while. I'd say completely horrible." My tone was full of hatred.

The goddess looked at me then nodded and pulled a mirror out of thin air and started to look for problems. I then thought that 'Ugly Betty' was the most beautiful person in the universe and Aphrodite changed to look like her. I almost died laughing. She glared at me.

"That's not funny." She said with a deadly expression on her face. Then she changed back to herself.

"Actually it kind of is." I said while trying to calm myself.

"Well. Just letting you know that on this quest, you will find heartbreak and someone to _fix it_." She said and looked pleased with herself as if she made a clever joke.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. He might want to tie up some loose ends; or not. Considering what you look like at this age." She turned to leave but stopped herself. "Oh, by the way you need to be asleep. I hope you like what I picked out for you."

"W-wait…"

She snapped her fingers and I was in my cabin with my eyes drooping closed.

"Wake up Moonpie; we have a big day ahead of us!" Amber said in a sing-song voice.

"Is it morning already?" I complained as I rolled out of bed.

"Yes." She called over her shoulder as she left.

Eight campers were standing around the fire with backpacks and quest clothes. I ran over there. Leo's eyes widened as I ran over. So did everybody else's.

"What in the name of Hades are you wearing?!" Jason asked

I looked down and groaned. I was wearing a pale blue dress and silver armbands. My waist long silvery blonde hair was braided down on the right side with silver ribbon hanging from the bottom of it.

"Ugh… I had a chat with Aphrodite last night." I groaned.

"Sorry; my mom has a tendency to do that." Piper said as she was laughing

I ran back to my cabin to change but as soon as I put it on it turned into a pair of light was blue jeans and a silver shirt with a deer necklace. I rolled my eyes and walked back out. I stood by the fire and grabbed my black jacket.

"Watch this." I said to Amber.

"What." She asked

I put on my black jacket and it turned into a pale blue with deep green stitching. Everyone stared at me.

"That's weird." Frank said.

All of us turned around and saw a woman who looked like Athena.

"Mother?" Annabeth sounded confused.

"Grandmother; actually." The woman said.

"Metis." I said. She nodded.

"Well, Annabeth. I just wanted to give you this. It should help you with your quest." She handed Annabeth a small box.

"Thank you Metis." Annabeth said.

"Call me Grandma." Metis said.

"Thanks Grandma." Annabeth said.

Metis waved and left. Annabeth opened the box and looked inside. She pulled out a golden ring with an owl on it. Annabeth slipped it on her finger and examined it.

"This ring was taken by mortals in February. If only they knew the power it held and the consequences of taking it. They would not have even touched it." She said with a grave expression on her face.

Everybody decided not to ask what that was not about. But we all walked up to the hill and waited for the van.

"Can I drive?" Percy asked

"NO!" Annabeth, Piper, Amber, and Hazel said in unison

"Well, I am Leo… so naturally I can understand machines better than you organic life forms. I will drive." Leo said while stepping towards the van.

"Oh no, no and even bigger no. We do NOT want you to go Grand theft auto on us." Piper said.

"Well who is going to drive?" I asked, everybody could clearly tell I was agitated.

"Why can't we just take the _Argo II_?" Leo complained.

"Because. Imagine all of the young Demigods who will be playing outside and see a Greek war trireme flying above their houses. They call out to their parent. Then the parent has a choice. Send their child to a mental facility or tell them about their real parentage and make them be on every monster's radar within a five mile radius. Please explain how that is a good idea." I said then glared at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "Good point." He said.

"How about we take turns driving. So we all get rest." Annabeth suggested.

"But... we need to switch vehicles because the nine most powerful demigods of the century in one car. Is that really a smart idea? We should switch it up take a car then a bus then a car and so on." Hazel said

We all agreed and got into the van. Annabeth was the first to drive she drove from Long Island Sound to Manhattan. From there we got out and walked up to the bus station.

"Name?" the clerk asked.

"Stella Shipman." I said.

"Credit card; and ID." The clerk said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wallet and pulled out the cards.

"How many tickets?" the clerk asked you could tell she was bored.

"Nine." I replied flatly.

"Nine? How interesting." The clerk said I thought I saw her eyes turn gold for a second.

"Yes nine, just a summer road trip with friends." I replied casually.

The clerk's eyes actually did turn gold. "Are you sure it isn't a quest?"

When she said that Hazel drew her weapon.

"Relax Little Sister. It's just me Melinoe coming to warn you about some of the spirits in this quest." Melinoe said. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't take the bus. Because of…" She leaned her head in the directions of two ladies getting on the bus. "Anyways, I have to go. This mortal can't hold my spirit forever. I would leave right about know if I were you."

She waved and then the clerk's eyes went back to normal and closed. So we ran to the van and drove on. After a while we stopped at a Taco shop in some town in Pennsylvania. When we walked in we saw that it was empty except a woman with her boots on the table and a fire in her eyes. Literally, at first I thought Nemesis, then Bellona, and then I realized that it was Enyo. Goddess of war and peacekeeping she beckoned us over. We uncertainly went to her table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just want to say that School is hectic and I MIGHT be able to have Amber; yes the ACTUAL Amber to help on one of the chapters… You hear that Amber? You are getting a shout out! But this will only happen if I get twenty Reviews! So I don't care if one person reviews six times. Just Twenty! And go check out annabeth15 and her story she needs reviews to keep her story going! And when reviewing DO NOT! Be mean because I will know! The wizard knows all… sorry I am weird. Amber knows about that. Okay well; Read on. P.S. if you PM me a good idea for the next chapter you will get a character in the story! Yes a real character with a real part and a real BIG impact on the quest! And you don't have to be a member to review, so hit that button, type that review, and be satisfied with yourself because you just impacted the story! ALSO I DO NOT OWN IMAGINE DRAGONS! IF you don't know who that is than you are a lost cause. Well Read on.**

* * *

Enyo smiled; she snapped and a huge feast of tacos appeared on the table.

"Hello my little Questers. Would you like some tacos? Oh, and Ms. McLean, those on the end are tofu tacos." Enyo said while enjoying a taco.

"Thank you Ms. Enyo. I would be delighted to dig into these _free_ tacos." Leo put extra emphasis on free.

"Yes Leo Valdez, these are free." She said "But, I am going to give you some information. First of all, that Prophecy wasn't complete whi-"

"What do you mean it wasn't complete?" Frank asked. Enyo glared at him

"I mean the ending wasn't finished by your oracle. The actual goddess of Delphi told me." She finished with an annoyed expression.

"What d-did the ending say?" Amber said as her face paled.

"I think it went like… 'When the sun falls the moon will heal' I can't remember the rest." Enyo said.

"I know the rest." Amber said shakily. "When the sun falls the moon will heal, the son of magic will prevail, but the nine shall go to reverse the tide and the moon will rise above all else."

Enyo nodded and took another bite of her taco.

"So… that means that anyone who got hurt in battle will be healed after sunset?" Frank asked.

Jason's face lit up. "That is good, right?"

"If I were you I would start by asking that one." Enyo jabbed a thumb in Amber's direction.

Amber's face was ghastly and pale; her eyes were looking far away as if she was trying to leave now but she couldn't move.

"What's up with her?" Percy said with a mouthful of tacos "Isn't that prophecy a good thing, people get healed and stuff like that?" Annabeth punched his arm.

"Well, we need to hurry and get to Texas as fast as possible." Piper said.

"We need to be going-" I said but I was stopped by Enyo.

"Well, looks like you all should be going so." Enyo snapped and we were in the car.

"Where are we?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know but I am getting _really_ sick of being transported by goddesses." I said.

"We're in Louisiana; about a hundred miles outside of New Orleans." Annabeth stated.

"How did you know that?" Frank asked

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pointed to the mile marker.

"We should find a place to sleep." Leo yawned.

I walked over to the forest and into a clearing; everybody followed getting the car as close as possible. I opened up my backpack and pulled out a silver square about the size of a gum pack I set it down and it opened into a huge silvery glowing tent. Hey, it pays to hang with the hunters.

"Holy Hera." Jason said as he walked in.

It was huge. On the inside it had a lounge with white couches and deep green pillows and fur blankets everywhere. On the left there was one room and one room on the right. The girls walked to the room on the right and the boys to the one on the left.

"This is nice." Piper said as she walked into the room.

Everyone muttered in agreement. There were five beds in the girls room each one was white with a silver pillow and a green blanket.

"Watch this." I clapped twice and as my bed simmered and turned blue with silver pillows and a pale blue blanket.

Amber did the same thing and her bed turned bright yellow with an orange and gold sun on the blanket. Annabeth's turned sea green and grey. Piper's turned sky blue and turquoise. Hazels tuned gold and red; she immediately collapsed and fell asleep. I changed into my sweats and sat on my bed and found a box.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe it is some magical box with a magical device that could help with our quest." Amber said sarcastically

I opened it and inside was a note and a necklace that had a slightly silver glow to it. I put it on and grabbed the note and read it.

"This should help." I shrugged.

Piper raised her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

I blinked and realized what it was. I could see everyone's aura of power. For instance Annabeth's was grey and very strong, so was Piper's except hers was pink, now Hazel's I didn't really know what to think it was powerful but quiet. Now let me explain what Amber's looked like, it was all of the sunny colors but hers was pulsing and black and grey flicked through it as if she was worried.

"Well, we should go spy on the boys. And have some fun!" Amber said.

"I agree." Piper said in a mischievous tone.

So we left the room and tip-toed over to the boys room. (Minus Hazel because she fell asleep) I pulled out a blanket that the hunters use to make themselves completely camouflaged, almost invisible. We all got under the blanket and crossed the hall. I opened the door and all of us went in.

"All I'm saying is that if you really like someone you should tell them! It is just that easy." Percy said.

"Yeah… it's just as easy as you asking out Annabeth for the first time." Jason said sarcastically.

Percy scowled. His aura and Jason's Aura were both really powerful but they looked like they were constantly competing. Franks was kind of like Hazel's quiet but powerful. And Leo's was just crazy everywhere.

"Yeah, I could totally see this playing out… Hey I'm Leo Valdez. I constantly go on life threatening quests and I am not good with organic life forms, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Leo said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Got any eights?" Percy asked.

"Go fish." Frank stated triumphantly.

"I will go fish! Because I am the son of Poseidon and the fish come to me!"

I could practically feel the eye roll coming from Annabeth.

I made a signal that meant 'let's have some fun'. Everyone nodded. I slipped out from under the blanket and hid in the darkest corner that was filled with pillows. I threw one at Jason's head. It made him lose his balance but it didn't hurt him. I knew if I hurt him purposely Piper would charmspeak me into serving her my OWN head on a silver platter.

"Leo! Really? I thought that we had finished with the pillow war." Jason complained.

"That was not me. I swear to my father." Leo said

I threw another one at Frank then Percy then Leo. That started a massive pillow war between the guys. Trust me when I saw pillow WAR; not a pillow fight an all-out war. It was actually really amusing. A pillow knocked the blanket off of the girls and me.

"Well, well, well. Look who started the pillow war." Jason said.

"Um… Yea." I said.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Leo nervously.

"Only the part about how easy it was for Percy to ask out Annabeth for the first time." Amber shrugged.

"Yea Percy wasn't it easy." Annabeth said.

Percy seemed suddenly interested in his blankets.

"Well, we all need to get some sleep so we don't you know… have any energy tomorrow morning." Leo said quickly.

So all of us girls went back to our room and did our own thing for a while, and then we fell asleep. The next morning we all got ready and left the tent. I pressed a button on the side and it took six seconds to break camp. We all left and went to the car.

"Who is driving?" Hazel asked.

"I will." Percy said.

Nobody had anytime to object because Percy was already in the car and ready to go. We filed in and sat in different spots, I sat in-between Amber and Leo. I could feel the tension rising when Percy started to drive, but after a while it calmed down.

"Turn on the radio Annabeth." Piper said to Annabeth who was in the passenger seat.

Annabeth turned on the radio and we listened to a couple songs then Radioactive by Imagine Dragons came on.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals." Amber sang quietly.

"I'm breaking in and shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it the Apocalypse, Whoa." I sang along with her.

"IM WAKING UP I FEEL IT IN MY BONES. ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEM BLOW WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE!" Everyone busted out singing.

"IM RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE. I RASIE MY FLAGS DON MY CLOTHES, IT'S A REVOLUTION I SUPPOSE, WERE PAINTED RED TO FIT RIGHT IN WHOA!" We all Started to sing and by the end of the song we were smiling ear to ear.

"That was fun." Jason said through a grin.

Hazel's face turned from happy to gaunt in a millisecond. I looked at the sign, New Orleans.

"Oh my gods." Hazel said.

I looked around and took it in, the smell of beignets, the green grass, the happy music in the background, it was all perfect. I wondered why Hazel was worried but then I remembered.

"Hazel, it has been over seventy years. There is NO way it is still here." Frank said in a comforting tone.

But sure enough there it was. I guess since it was said to be cursed the towns people just left it alone. Queen Maries Gris-gris, charms sold fortunes told. Hazel just buried her face in Franks shoulder.

"Well, let's go." Percy drove as fast as he could through New Orleans but we needed to stop for breakfast.

We pulled into a parking lot of a small diner and walked in.

"Welcome to Cal's. My name is Darlene how may I help you?" A woman said.

"Table for nine." I said.

She nodded and walked us to a big booth. Everyone got coffee, except me. I don't know why but coffee reminded me of home. But I had to move on so I just ordered water. We ordered beignets, pancakes, and bacon.

"Thank you ma'am." Percy said.

He inhaled his food and got seconds.

"Ticket please." Annabeth said before Percy ate us bankrupt.

She walked over to us and handed us the ticket. Leo took a sip of his drink and looked at the ticket. He spit out his drink when he looked.

"HEPHEASTUS HAND GRENADES! How much money did camp give us?" Leo asked.

"About a thousand dollars for gas, we already only used like two hundred thanks to Enyo and her magical transportation." I said. "How much is it?" I said while pulling out a credit card.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars." Piper said while glaring at Percy who was still enjoying his food.

"I've got this." I said.

The waitress walked back over and I handed her my credit card. We paid and left. Now it was Jason's turn to drive.

"We could call some other Greeks and we could have them take it to camp, so we could take a plane and spend less time on the road." Leo suggested.

We all agreed. We drove it to a demigod rest stop that Thalia and Annabeth had made, and then we walked to the airport.

"Uh, guys. What are we going to do with our weapons at the metal detectors? I mean, that might be a problem." Percy said.

"I never thought about that." Amber said.

"If we took the Argo II this wouldn't be a problem would it?" Leo gloated.

I glared at him and pulled out a phone.

"Um…. Stella, what are you doing with that? You know demigods and technology don't mix." Piper asked.

I turned it on and pressed a button. I whispered a few words into the speaker so nobody would know what I was saying.

"Let's go." I said while tossing the phone over a nearby river.

We walked to the side of the road and a very familiar jet showed up. We got in and the flight attendant and pilot greeted me.

"It's been a while Miss Shipman." The flight attendant said."

"To Lubbock." I said to the pilot

"Going home finally." He said.

I blinked back tears and walked to the back of the jet. Amber took her seat next to me.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yea." I said.

She looked me in the eyes and gave me a hug, like a real best friend would.

"I know you're not." She said.

She stood up and walked off. I guess she knew I wanted to be alone, but then I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I have been planning this chapter and like all of the chapters until like chapter twenty. By the way I already have one OC character entry. I NEED a child of Hephaestus entry… MIGHT I MAKE THIS CLEAR THAT HE/SHE CAN NOT BE A FIRE USER! Submit the OC character in the comments or PM me; NON MEMBERS CAN WIN TOO! Just letting you know. Well, Read On.**

* * *

My eyelids felt heavy, I slowly drifted to sleep. I dreamed that I was in the forest.

"Hello Stella." Someone said.

I turned and didn't see anyone.

"Where are you?" I asked.

A small figure stepped into the shadows and out of the complete darkness. The smile on the figures face told me that it was my mother.

"Dear, I just wanted to tell you about something." She said.

"Okay." I nodded.

"You know that you are going to get hurt. NOT just physically but emotionally." The goddess said while frowning.

"I know. Aphrodite told me." I said.

Artemis frowned, then she gazed far off as if she just lost a huntress.

"The youngest one with the purest soul was lost. The one who was Chelsea, She is now in Elysium. She died a most painful death. She now runs the night sky with Zoe Nightshade." My mother wiped a tear from her face. "You must leave now." She finished.

I felt someone shake me awake.

"Oh thank the gods!" I heard someone say.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You stopped breathing for like two hours. You went cold." Jason said.

They were all clearly disturbed. But after a while they all went back to their seats. I started to examine my hand, on my wrist a tattoo had appeared, it was an arrow and a dagger crossing. Amber walked, I mean skipped over to my seat.

"Nice tat." She said

I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, we will be arriving in Lubbock in about five minutes." She said.

I frowned even bigger, this was worse than my weekend with Aphrodite.

"You look happy." Amber said sarcastically.

The plane landed and Percy was the first one off.

"Welcome home Miss Shipman." The pilot said.

I stepped off of the plane and on to the runway, the dirt blew through the wind and Frank sneezed. The Airport wasn't busy. But I wasn't surprised, the cotton field was there, the military reserve was there, it was almost exactly how I remembered. I called for my step-parents personal chauffer to pick us up. We drove out of Lubbock and into Brownfield. We drove into town. I had him drop us off at the front gates. I unlocked them.

"Welcome back Stella." I muttered to myself. I unlocked the doors and walked in. everything was covered in a thin film of dust. I walked down the hall and up the stairs and to the back room. It was just as I had left it, messy. I walked up to the picture board hanging from the wall at some of the old pictures, me turning seven, me at the lake, me and my dad on our first hunting trip, my old friends, a life that was normal, a life that I wanted. I walked down the hall and down the stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen looking for food.

"Is there a coffee shop?" Piper asked.

I laughed for a while. "Oh good one… a Coffee shop in Brownfield Texas, that my friend is hilarious. We need to go too United."

They all looked confused. Then I thought when was the last time anyone of us had gone to a grocery store. I pulled out a sticky note and tried (And failed because of dyslexia) to write a grocery list. So I just grabbed some keys and walked into the garage.

"Holy Hephaestus." Leo said.

I turned on the light and there were cars covered in tarp. From wall to wall there were about fifteen.

"This should be fun." I said.


	10. The begining of the end

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I have math homework every day; ugh. And volleyball and basketball tryouts and theater practice, (IM MOTHER NATURE!) But don't be mad that I don't update this story as often… it's because I do my other story through my phone and this one through my laptop. So I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, sorry! Well review and the OC character contest is still open. ONE MORE SLOT OPEN! Well, read on. P.S. Five reviews for the next chapter!**

* * *

Once everybody walked in I walked up to the first car. I ripped off a tarp. Below was a 2008 Yukon XL. It was my stepmom's. Leo pulled off the next tarp. It was a Dodge 1968 electric blue Charger. He smiled the next one as a 2010 super duty pickup truck. Then a 1986 black and red striped Capris. We pulled the tarp off of the rest and it was a bunch of vintage cars. Classic Dad, always collecting cars he would never use.

"Hey you guys! I have an idea!" Amber said.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"Boys vs. girls cook off! Since you know we need so much food why not make it fun!" she said.

"Good idea." Jason said.

"I'll cook for the girls." I volunteered.

"And we all know that I will win. I shall go." Leo said.

So we went to the grocery store and found out it was homecoming week. I saw something that caught my eye. A girl about my age with midnight black waist length hair and neon color streaks, her aura of power was rainbow colored and pulsing to the beat of a song. She had a British accent. Weird considering this was Texas.

"Riley Ann Isabelle Nevada. No means no." A man who I was assuming her father said.

She pouted. "But ALL of my other friends are going to the party."

I swear I saw Will Solace and Miranda Gardiner walk by. I shouted something at them in ancient Greek. They turned. Will walked over.

"What are you doing here." I hissed.

"While some of us are off on quests other people have to recruit demigods to camp." Miranda said.

The other girl skulked over. "My dad said no." She complained.

She just seemed to have notice the five fully armed girls standing next to her friends, then she did the first thing I would do. She looked at me and sized me up. Her eyes were changing color by the second, blue, green, gold, brown, purple, etc…

"Who are you?" she asked and looked at my circlet and weapons. "And why do you have weapons in the grocery store?"

"Rain, this is my friend Stella Shipman." Will said.

'Rain' studied me.

"You're the girl who ran away when you were twelve. Aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but actually it was fourteen, why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Why did you run away?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" I fired back.

"Curiosity, and the fact that all of the townspeople talk about it." She said simply.

I raised my eyebrow even higher; if that was even possible.

"Stella. I think you're eyebrow is trying to leave your face." Amber said.

I scowled at her.

"Amber!" Will said as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Who is this." Rain asked.

Yea, she liked him.

"Oh, Rain. This is my little sister, Amber." Will said.

"You never told me you have a sister." She said skeptically.

"I'm usually off with Dad." Amber said.

Rain's shoulders relaxed. She was about to say something when Frank walked over.

"Um, Stella?" He said nervously.

"Yes Frank."

He nodded his head in the direction of two really tall guys with black coats on. "Jason said that if you could hurry that would be great."

"Stella, if you would just tell us what you need we can split up and hurry on out of here." Piper suggested.

"Well looks like you ladies should be going; I guess I will see you all at school tomorrow?" Rain asked.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

Rain nodded and then walked away with Will and Miranda at her heels.

"Let's go." Hazel said as she started down the aisle.

I went down one, Amber went down another, Piper went down another, and Annabeth went down another.

"I swear, I saw her." A voice said.

"Listen here, son. She's gone. And unless she went and found herself another place to live the best we can hope for is that she's DEAD!" Said a different male voice.

"But, but, but… Stella!" Said the voice.

Oh, gods. It's him.

"Christopher?" I asked looking up at him from the spice rack.

JUST. MY. LUCK. I mean really, I knew Aphrodite could mess with your mind, but bringing back you know who into the picture was just cruel. I was hoping that it was someone else, but NOPE! There he was, with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, jet black hair, and tan skin. Just standing there being so gorgeous and smiling his millionaire smile that famous people wish they had, and the worst part was, he was smiling at me.

"Oh, god. I missed you so much" He said while wrapping his arms around me and giving me a huge hug.

His eyes started watering.

"I missed you too Chris." I said while gasping for air.

"Everybody kept saying you were dead and that it was for the best, a lot of people said you just wanted to leave behind everything, including us. But I just said, she's not dead, she's going to come back, were going to be together forever." He said.

"MOONPIE?! HURRY UP…." Leo called but his voice trailed off as he walked in the aisle.

I peeled myself away from Chris's strong grip and stood there awkwardly.

"Ummm… Leo, this is Chris. My… Friend." I said.

"We have to go… LIKE NOW." He said with wide eyes. "Before things get _messy_."

"Okay. Goodbye Chris." I said.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. _please_" He said softly and walked away.

Leo glared in Chris's general direction and then turned to me and smiled deviously.

"Now Stella. Does Uncle Leo have to hold your hand so you don't get lost again?" He said while waving his finger in the air.

"Shut up, Valdez." I said while rolling my eyes. "Let's get out of this place."

I grabbed a couple spices and went to check out.

-FIVE MINUTE TIME LAPSE-

After we got back in the car I sat in the driver's seat.

"What's wrong Stella? You've been acting weird ever since we sent Leo to get you." Piper said.

"Nothing." I said.

After we got back to the house someone finally spoke.

"Really? Is it nothing?" Annabeth asked.

"NO, NOTHING IS OKAY! NOTHING IS EVER OKAY! MY LIFE IS JUST ONE BIG MISTAKE!" I said as I slammed the car door, flung open the house door, and ran to the hall closet so I could hear what they were saying about me.

They were all in the family room.

"Amber, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" Amber half whispered half-yelled.

_POP_

The entire house filled with pink light and the scent of perfume. I gagged.

"I know what's wrong! I can't believe you all don't know." a voice said that I recognized as Aphrodite.

"MOM!" Piper groaned.

"What do you mean, I can't believe you all don't know? Lady Venus?" Hazel asked.

Aphrodite lifted a dainty hand to her temple and gave a half-hearted glare in Hazel's direction then smiled. She sat down and brushed out the folds in her light blue silk dress and sat down.

"It's Aphrodite, if you please?" She said.

Even though she was not doing anything bad, we all knew she could have us spill all of our secrets. I was glad I was hiding in the closet.

"Y-y-yes m'am." Hazel stuttered.

"Well, what I mean is that when Mr. Valdez here walked into the aisle… Right into the third point… A WHOLE NEW TRINGALE WAS BORN! you didn't think that it was just a line did you? Then it wouldn't be interesting. Isn't that right?" she said while looking at everyone in the room.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Piper asked.

"Really? Annabeth, Percy, Luke. Percy, Annabeth, Rachel. Jason, Piper, Reyna. Hazel, Frank, Sammy, Leo. But I guess in YOUR case, Miss Levesque, it would be a square. Hmm." She tapped her index finger to the side of her head as if trying to think.

"Oh, you mean the guy in the aisle… There is no way, whatsoever that they are an item." Leo said with a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Are, maybe not… but WERE, as in the past. Well, I 'ought to let you children continue with the quest; sooo." She said as she arose from the couch and glided over to the main stairway put her hand to the side of her face as if trying to amplify the sound. "Miss Shipman, it's safe to come down!"

She looked in the direction of the closet and winked. Then she was gone.


End file.
